A Gift
by artemis1986
Summary: A story of Jareth and Sarah's daughter Clara, and what her life is like, as well as how she herself comes to the Labyrinth.


I make no claim on Labyrinth or Jareth or any character that didn't come from me noggin.

© Jareth and Labyrinth goes to whoever owns them. (ie: Jim Henson, David Bowie etc…)

© of the story, Clara, and all other characters not directly associated with copyrighted works are mine (artemis1986) and are NOT to be copied, re-posted, or used in any way shape or form by anyone anywhere for any reason. I may post this on one other site ( under the name Crystalinekit) but if anyone sees this anywhere else, I'd ask that you please inform me. Thank you.

And I apologize now for the strange continuous flow of the layout of the story, FanFiction would not let me fix it. I will fix it latter if the bloody site lets me.

**

* * *

**

**A Gift**

A crystal, perfectly clear and round sat in the velvet lined box like a delicate bubble ready to disintegrate at the slightest breath. The girl's hands gently lifted the precious gift.

"Fa, this, this is the most wonderful gift ever!" The exclamation of the young girl brought a relieved and happy smile to the face of her father.

"My little one, I'm glad you like your gift. It is very important that you are careful with it and treasure it though, so be gentle." Carefully the child inspected the crystal bubble, nothing marred its perfect surface, in it she saw her father's inverted visage. She giggled and laughed at the sight,

"Papa, you look funny upside down!" Her father smiled kindly,

"You know my dear, if you turn it this way or that, you can see your dreams." Wide adoring eyes switched frantically between the bubble held delicately and the face of her father, a face lined with age but never truly aging. Turning the bubble this way and that she stared into the bubble trying desperately to see the dreams that her father said it could show, but to no avail.

"Fa, the crystal is not working, I see nothing but the room upside down…" She looked up to find her father looking into the beautiful emerald eyes of her mother who was calling him away. The look on the face of each was absolute adoration, perfect love. The two embraced under the mistletoe in the archway of the small home and kissed tenderly and lingering. She held her crystal up and looked at the two, she saw the couple dancing and whirling in a beautiful ballroom, dressed in the finest and most regal attire.

"It does work…" She breathed out on a sigh. Standing, the little girl of eight stepped up and embraced her parents.

The memory, the dream, cleared slowly from Clara's mind as she awoke. Tears ran from her eyes like a never ending river. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, allowing herself a moment to feel the pain, to just cry. This time of year was always the same, the same feeling of being alone, of being cheated. Five years since that Christmas and she still could not remember a happier moment.

"Damn." She dried her eyes on a corner of her blanket and got up. She showered and readied herself for the day. Today was Saturday, no school, but plenty of work. Coming down the stairs, she could already feel her adoptive mother waiting to taunt and fault her, same as every morning.

"Well if it isn't the little princess. If you are ready for your day you can start cleaning like you were supposed to have started over ten minutes ago!" The sarcasm and venom in the words of the woman, they were enough to send Clara scurrying for the nearest cleaning aid. Before she could reach it the woman had her by the ear,

"You know better than being late down to your chores, now for a punishment… Hmm… Ahh." Grabbing up the very broom Clara had been reaching for, she turned and slapped it across the shins of the now terrified girl, mercilessly beating her with the wood handle. Curling up as best she could to protect herself, the girl cried out wordlessly, praying in her mind for the woman to hit her in the head and end this sorry excuse for a life that was hers. But just as every time, her prayer was not answered and she was left bloodied and broken on the floor. Minutes passed, after the wave of nausea subsided, Clara rose, and taking the broom she had just been beaten with, proceeded to clean the home of her adoptive parents.

It had been another long painful day in the parade of many that had become her life. For almost four years she had lived like this, she barely remembered that there was another way. But then again, didn't she deserve this? Like Sharon, her adoptive mother and aunt always told her, she was the cause for all this. "You're a horrid child and the reason that my sister is no longer here!" The memory haunted her and pained her nearly as much as the one she had awoken to that morning. After readying herself for bed, she sat on the edge. Making sure that all in the house was quiet, she reached beneath her bed to a small niche just inside the underside. Her fingers touched the smooth surface of the crystal lovingly, feeling the warmth that it always seemed to radiate. Remembering something from long ago, she lifted the crystal from its hiding place.

"Keeper of the unwanted, loving keeper of the mischievous…" She stopped speaking her soft plea, footsteps, she could hear footsteps, Sharon and Nate's footsteps. They must have heard her moving in the room.

"King of the unwanted, I beg for your protection, for sanctuary in your kingdom. I wish the goblins would take me away right now." As the barely whispered plea was finished, a prayer taught to her by her real father, her adoptive parents burst into the room intent on beating the girl senseless again. But to their surprise, all they could see was pitch blackness. They could sense the presence in the room, it scared the hell out of both, but they were stupid, and following their instincts was not their strong suit. A tall figure, resplendent in the most regal clothing either had ever had the fortune to set eyes upon seemed to materialize out of the blackness. In the dark the figure almost glowed, his midnight blue cloak speckled with bright stars swirled about him as did his wild mane of dark hair, as though he were the source of the winds. In his arms cradled was Clara, the object of their disdain and hatred. That same disdain and hatred was mirrored in the eyes of the man, tall and intimidating, directed at the cruel pair. In the young girls hands was cradled the crystal, held close to her heart. His eyes swept down to the girl, tears still streaming from the bruised and swollen eyes. She had called to him, and now he would take her with him, simple as that. Looking at the pair in the doorway once again,

"Forget she ever existed, she is mine." The command in the voice was unmistakable.

"She is ours put her down and get out you freak!" The stupid woman had decided to step forward as she made demands of her own. In that same moment small shadowy figures swept from all corners of the room to surround the mysterious man and the girl, one reached out and clawed the evil witch and snickered hatefully at the woman's cry of pain.

Knowing that nothing would prevent his taking his prize he backed away into the darkness motioning for the goblins to follow, leaving the realm of mortals once again, and leaving the pair with quite a unique problem to explain to whoever might question the girl's absence.

Awakening, she found her head was throbbing. Shifting on the bed, she suddenly bolted upright and made to rush for her clothing that should be on the end of her bed, thinking that she best not be late down to her chores again, but found she had run herself into something warm and hard. Looking up, her vision clearing, she found herself in the arms of a strangely beautiful man, looking into eyes that were mismatched, the colors of everglades at night. The breath went out of her all at once.

He could see the confusion in the girls beautiful, and equally mismatched eyes, the colors of stormy skies, the clear amber at odds with the emerald. Her frame trembled in his grasp, and smiling disarmingly, he tugged the girl closer.

"My lovely, do you remember last night?" Her eyes seemed to fog for a moment as she tried to recall, all at once she pulled out of his arms and looking for the nearest window ran to it and found herself gazing at the most beautiful sight. A foreign land lay before her, the landscape winding up and around the horizon till it peaked as mountainous fingers in the distance reaching for the moon that graced the beautiful sky. It was like out of the bedtime stories her mother would tell her. The kingdom sprawled before her drew a sigh of happiness from her battered lips, and seemed to sigh in return, as if welcoming home a long lost friend. He walked up behind her slowly, allowing her time to absorb the beauty and wonder that now surrounded her. He slowly turned the girl, her eyes wide with joy, wonder and surprise. This was to be expected of course, it is not everyday that someone grants your wish or any wish for that matter. The moment caught up to her at last and her legs went weak and buckled. He caught Clara, pulling her close and looking into her surprised eyes.

"My dear, you must rest. Your wounds need some time to heal." Lifting her once more, he carried her bridal style to the plush bed and settled her into the center.

"You will sleep here for now." Her eyes swept up to meet his again,

"What do I call you child?" She blinked as if stunned, speaking softly,

"Clara sire, Clara Reed Dancer" He cupped her chin tenderly and smiled.

"I am called Danu. For now sire will do." Suddenly feeling, he knew not what, the need to run became overwhelming.

He backed away from the bed slowly as the girl buried her face into the coverlets. She sat up again as he reached the door,

"This is your room." She said as more of a statement than a question, for his scent, the warm smell of leather and spices and something she could not identify permeated the very air in this space. Smiling, all he said was,

"Yes, yes it is." With that he was out of the room and gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Lying back in the bed and making herself comfortable, Clara for the first time in years, fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams.

Unbeknownst to the king or to the girl a third party watched over her sleep, like a watchdog he guarded the precious treasure of his master. The little figure in the form of a crow watched from the balcony.

"Master, what interest be this mortal child? A beauty yes, but of what consequence…" Questions or no, he watched, guarded, and waited for dawn when he could fly to his masters side.

For hours he had found himself fleeing the presence of the little mortal. What demon had put it into his mind to bed her down in his own room, in his bed. Sighing he again walked, always finding that he ended in the same place, his door. He rested his hand against the smooth grain of the wood, feeling the tranquility within. He stood there for goddess only knows how long, leaning against the door, letting himself fight the need to enter. She was mortal, not fae… He had no business with the woman child.

The little goblins watched their king battle with himself, his kindness fighting with the Fae man inside. All fae and humans believe this king to be vain and arrogant, and he is, but they also believe him to be a hot blooded skirt chaser and under any other circumstances he would be that as well. But this particular girl un-nerved him and set him off kilter. Though it was far from un-heard of among the fae, he had never taken a mortal lover, never even considered it. Though to be sure he had plenty of contact with mortal women, what with their wishing away of children. He had dallied with fae women here and there, but never mortals. He didn't want to git a child to one of the creatures that seemed to wish their precious children away willy-nilly. Not like his predecessor. They would never understand what a blessing it is to conceive a child as easily as they do, fae have a much harder time of it. Some fae went through their whole lives and never had children. Yet, and against his better judgments, he was drawn to her. The way he had felt as he held her close to his body, looking into her eyes, it had scared him deep down to his soul. He had felt the beginnings of a bond forming. That was something looked down upon by his kind in general, taking a lover was one thing, but taking a mate, a wife, a mortal wife. That was nigh unto sinning in the eyes of the fae. Mind you, he was far from a follower of the rules, and in fact was looked down upon as a bit of a rebel. Especially being that he was the youngest of the kings of the five fae realms and the youngest ever to rule any realm. But even for him, there are certain unspoken edicts that he would prefer to avoid breaking.

The sun had just risen and Clara found herself unable to sleep any longer. She had been sitting there for only a little while when she heard the movements outside the door. She could hear him pacing, and talking to himself, well more arguing than anything. Little shadows were flitting across the rooms barely lit innards, and at first she was startled. But one of the quick creatures stopped and looked at her and speaking very softly, barely above a whisper,

"The king is troubled lady…" There was such concern in the eyes and the voice of the little goblin that Clara found she must do something, after all the king had saved her…

The little goblin named Dink watched as the pretty girl rose from the bed and walked to the door. For several minutes she stood there, staring at the door, wondering what she should say. Finally she grabbed the handle and opened the door,

"Aghhhh!" In came tumbling the king onto Clara. He had her pinned beneath his weight and both had been caught off guard so were now staring wordlessly at each other. He had been leaning on the door and had been too distracted by his confusion to notice that the girl on the inside of the room had woken up.

The king found the young woman beneath his body to be a much more pleasing distraction than the confusion that had plagued him since her arrival. Especially the way she was writhing, attempting to get out from under him.

"Darling, if you don't stop moving like that, you're going to have more problems than just me having fallen on you." His voice was husky as he said this, causing the girl to stop moving altogether, her eyes staring into his again. He found that without thinking, he had decided on his course of action. He lowered his face to hers, till his lips were but a hairs breadth above hers.

"Did you sleep well, my beautiful one?" The huskiness with which he spoke caused a shiver to run through Clara.

"Yes sire, my sleep was good." She answered, barely above a whisper, he could feel the tremors that were now plaguing the girl.

"Are you cold?" He asked, covering more of her body with his own, situating himself so that she could feel him against her. Gasping softly,

"N..no sire." Her breath was uneven, and beneath his chest he could feel her heart beating like a bird against it's cage.

"Hmm, I can remedy your chill." He lowered his lips to hers, brushing them softly at first. He moved his hips to better touch and the gasp that it caused allowed an opportunity. He delved his tongue in between her sweet lips and softly touching her and tickling the roof of her mouth, tasting her as no other had done. Her soft growl and moan was the response, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands into his long dark hair, kissing him back, extracting a moan and growl from him as well.

Strong hands grasped the shoulders of the king and hauled him off the girl, unceremoniously dropping him to the ground beside her. The man that now towered above her was more regal looking than the man who was just kissing her, older as well. His hair was almost all blonde but for the swans wings of grey at his temples. He lifted Clara off the floor and held her at his side, a look of absolute adoration on his face. The goblin king lifted his own self off the floor, glaring at the intruder.

"Dagda, what a nice surprise that you would drop by… Now may I ask why it was to my private quarters that you dropped into?" The tall man called Dagda looked down into the now surprised eyes of the girl who turned into his side sobbing softly. The look of confusion on the young kings face as he blanched at her reaction was priceless.

"I did nothing bad to the girl." He said defensively.

"Gran Fa, I…I'm sorry…" Her words barely carried as far as the kings ears, but he heard it all the same. Looking questioningly at the older man,

"I think we had best sit and talk."

A table and chairs appeared in the kings chamber to accommodate the three. The two kings took seats but Dagda pulled Clara into his lap where he cradled her, her head on his heart. He spoke softly to the girl.

"I do not blame you child for the actions of your father." Her breathing was becoming more steady and less rapid. But her eyes were still terrified. She reached into the front of her blouse and pulled out a little talisman from around her neck, removing it, she handed it to Dagda. A disk as small as the palm of ones hand, with little carvings was what he now held.

"A concealment talisman? Where on earth could he have gotten one so powerful?" Without the disk about her neck the girl was practically radiating energies, she was a half breed, a changeling.

"Danu, look at this and tell me if you recognize this." Handing the offending object to the young king, he turned it in his palm examining it.

"This is the handy work of your wife, if I'm not mistaken…" He grimaced as he spoke, he and the Queen Morrigan were far from friends.

"What is she to you?" Danu asked of the High king.

"I am her grand sire and she is precious." With this statement the girl looked up into the eyes of her Grandfather, sadness gracing her features.

"It is my fault, I'm so sorry." Her tears were quiet, sorrowful.

"What do you mean child? What is your fault?" Her eyes seemed haunted as she spoke.

"I was sick, there was a very bad sickness among all the children of the town in which we lived. Ma, and Fa, they got scared when my fever went high. It was winter, and the roads were icy, but I was scared of the pain. I was thirteen, I should have been stronger. But my fear scared them and they decided to drive to the doctors. Because of me they went out when they shouldn't have. There was an accident. We flipped and when we landed Ma and Fa couldn't move, I could. I wiggled out and crawled to the road to try to flag down help. It didn't come. I went back and they were already gone. There was so much blood…" The trembling in her voice finally cracked and she began to openly sob. The look of pain on the face of Dagda, it was terrible.

"My son." His voice cracked much as that of Clara's. Danu looked at the pair before him, he had a man who had lost a son and gained a grand daughter, and a girl who had lost everything and found so much more.

It had been hours, silent hours. They had all eaten at the behest of Danu, then retired to sleep. She had her own room now, on demand of the High King of course. It was beautiful, but it lacked a certain charm that had made the other comfortable. The nights sleep for Clara was horrible and full of nightmares from before.

Danu was alone in his own room. Her scent still hung in the air like a perfume, and it was nearly maddening. He wanted to go to her, to kiss her again. But he knew that the High King would be watching and just might interrupt again.

Dagda sat alone in the throne room. His countenance was far from happy. He was overjoyed to have finally found his granddaughter, but had not expected to find out that his only son of his wife Morrigan was now gone. He had other sons and daughters from the many affairs with mortals, but this son had been his heir, the man he one day hoped to pass the High throne to. Fury was in his heart and all he wanted to do was roar out his rage. But that would do him no good. He laid his head in his hands and wept for all the years they had lost.

"Damn you Morrigan, you don't know what you've cost us with you're foolishness…"

"Did I hear my name my king?" The cold voice was followed by the appearance of a beautifully robed woman. Smiling now, almost with feral intent, he motioned her forward. When she was standing before him he struck her with as much physical force as he could muster, sending her sprawling away from him. She looked up with absolute surprise in her eyes, her hand cradling her face where he had struck her.

"Do you even know what you've done you stupid woman? No. Well I'll tell you! You've killed our son!" The look of surprise on her face, there are no words for the pain that followed.

"What! No, no, he can't be!" Her wail could be heard for miles, the lament was taken up by the residents of the kingdom.

"I.. I never meant for this! How? How could our son, a powerful fae be dead? No mortal could kill him… I only gave him the freedom from our world he craved." With a sigh, Dagda leaned back into the throne allowing the tears to fall once again. Morrigan came forward cautiously, and kneeling by her husbands knee she wept openly as well.

"There was an accident, a little under four years ago. Jareth and his wife died in a automobile accident trying to take his daughter to the doctors."

"He had a daughter? With that human half breed of his? Where is she?" A small smile played at his lips, "She is here. She has been wearing one of your damn amulets all her life." Morrigan stood expecting to be introduced to her grand child. Dagda gave her a half smile motioning to her to sit again. Confusion graced her features, but she complied thinking it best not to upset her husband further.

"She is fine as can be expected, she wished herself here to the Goblin king." Morrigan grimaced,

"Why didn't she just call on you or I?"

"My best guess is that our son didn't teach her how to call to us. He only taught her to call for the Goblin King in the event that she was in danger."

"Was she in danger?" A look of protectiveness overtook her features.

"Her name is Clara Reed Dancer. From what Danu explained to me earlier, Sarah's younger half sister took custody of the child, and has had her since the accident. She is a horrible woman who would beat her and made her believe that her parents death was her fault. Her ability to cope gave out a night ago, and she called to the Goblin King. Danu brought her here and with her presence on this side of the veil I was finally able to sense her. I sent Crowl ahead to keep watch till I could come. She is such a sweet child. She has their eyes, both of them." Morrigan looked up into the eyes of her husband, she reached up and touched his cheek. They were both in pain. He knew this wasn't really her fault, and she knew that he didn't truly blame her. They each had their little stake in the blame. They were both just distraught and angry about losing their son.

"Tomorrow we will bring her home." Morrigan said softly.

"She may not want to come with us my dear." His eyes held worry.

"Why, we are all that she has." He summoned a crystal from the air and handed it to his queen.

"This is how I found them when I arrived dear." The queens face twisted with anger, Dagda couldn't help but smirk.

"He laid hands on my granddaughter?" Her anger was palatable.

"In his defense, my dear, she is a beautiful young woman of almost 17, by human years. She didn't seem to object. As well as he had no idea who or what she was in the first place." With the look of anger turned on him, he quickly said,

"That's not to say that I approve or excuse, but both could do much worse. If we take her back to court with us, there is every chance she could fall prey to the enemies we've gained over the centuries. She is part mortal and you know how well they are received in our courts." The look of pained understanding flooded her features.

"So are we to have any contact with her? I want to see her." He pulled his queen into his lap and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"We shall see our granddaughter in the morning at breakfast. Come to bed." With that the pair disappeared from the room to the one given them by Danu.

Morning came without much fanfare. From her window Clara watched the strange birds wing past, realizing only moments after they had past that they had been small winged lizards. She chaffed her arms to bring more warmth, only to have herself covered with a cloak. Glancing over her shoulder she found the source of the cloak to be Danu. She leaned back against him, his body warming her down to the bone.

"Why did you kiss me?" She felt the chuckle radiate from deep in his chest.

"Because you looked so damn kissable." He could feel the tension in her body as she gazed into the distance.

"Does what I am bother you?" She was more direct than he had expected.

"No." He turned her so that she had to look at him then tilted her chin to look into her eyes. "What I thought you were bugged me far more to be honest. But I still couldn't resist you then. What I know you are now simply makes things more simple." Her head was tilted to the side, thoughtfully as she listened to him.

"In what way does it make things simple?" Grinning devilishly,

"Because, now I need only beg permission of your grandparents to court you." As he finished speaking he bent and claimed her mouth again, extracting a low moan of pleasure. A knocking at her chamber door brought the two up for air, causing both to smile at each other. He stole one more quick kiss form her.

"I'll see you at breakfast beautiful." He said quietly before disappearing from her room. She answered the door to see Dagda standing there looking impatient.

"What took you so long, go get dressed. Breakfast is waiting." Closing the door she quickly went about getting dressed in to one of the day dresses that Danu had provided for her use. She chose a long medium green dress in a light jersey material that clung without being revealing as well as a pair of matching slip on ballet slippers. She paired it with a matching shawl to ward off the morning chill that was still clinging to the air. As she accompanied Dagda to the dining hall she found herself musing at how natural this all felt. The last time she had felt like this her parents had still been alive.

Danu and Morrigan sat at the table cloaked in an uncomfortable silence. The animosity between the two hung in the air like clouds. They could not even bring themselves to greet the other civilly. This was the scene that Dagda and Clara found themselves trapped in. Sitting in this atmosphere was more than uncomfortable for Clara, it was too familiar and akin to the animosity in the house of her aunt and uncle. Danu could see her discomfort, ~For her sake…~ He told himself.

"Sire, my Queen, I am glad of you're presence in my court. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Morrigan found herself a little slack jawed in surprise at the hospitality offered by her least favorite among the kings.

"Thank you Danu, we may take you up on that offer." Both Danu and Dagda could see the tension leaving Clara, she was slowly relaxing and began to eat the breakfast that had been set before them all. Clara could feel the woman's eyes on her. It was strange, to say the least. This woman, Morrigan, was her grandmother. She finally looked up to compliment Danu on his cooks ability and her eyes met Morrigan's. The woman was the one her father had taken after in looks. Her breath caught, and she found tears running from her face. She excused herself and fled the room. Morrigan sighed.

"Your right husband mine, she does have their eyes." Her voice broke a little as she spoke.

Danu left the couple at the table to comfort each other and went in search of Clara. He was sure of where she would be. There was an entrance to one of the many gardens just down the hall from where the family dining area was, and it was a quiet place he would retreat to in order to be left alone. The seat at the far end of the garden next to the pond was where he found her. Upon the very seat he would normally sit in. He stood and watched over her for he knew not how long before he finally moved forward to comfort her. She crumpled into his arms, apologizing over and over for having been rude.

"Shhh, shh, you did nothing wrong. Shhh." He lifted her onto his lap and cradled her against his chest. "Clara, why did you start crying?" A few minutes passed and her crying subsided, speaking softly,

"She looks like him, or he looked like her. I don't know how to say it. My father, I swear when I looked at her all I could see was my father. It was too much." She turned to face him.

"I didn't mean to insult her by running when I saw her, I didn't mean any harm." Her distress touched something in him.

"I'm sure she understands, she was just as emotional as you darling one." Pulling her so he didn't have to look into her eyes anymore, he began to speak again.

"I think you will have to prepare to make a decision or two darling one."

"What decision?" The innocence in her voice brought a tightness into his chest that he didn't recognize.

"I think your grandparents may want you to go back with them." He could feel her stiffen in his grasp, her voice little more than a squeak.

"Where? Where would they take me?" He could hear the fear in Clara's voice.

"They would take you back with them to the High court, where all the royal blooded Fae live. You would likely take your place as a princess of the High House." She was trembling softly.

"But I would never be accepted among them. Humans are hated by most Fae, that's why my father left, why he hid us in the mortal realm." Her voice was full of terror at the prospect of facing up to those that her father had fled the Fae realm to escape. Danu could well respect that fear, as it was more than justified.

"I'm sure Dagda would never allow any harm to befall you, and remember, I'm a king to. I will always be there when you need me. I am bound to protect you now. I took responsibility for that the moment I brought you through the veil." Her eyes held little hope for that. She closed her eyes and leaned into him again. "You could stay here." He chose his words carefully, as he had no right to the girl other than as a protector. "You could ask your grandparents to allow you to stay in my kingdom. There are a little of all races here, and few are really opposed to humans or changelings like yourself. There are some of course, but even they must be tolerant here." At that moment he heard the summons to come to the throne room. He felt her head coming to attention just as his had. Sighing heavily he lifted himself and Clara to their feet and began to walk to the throne room. Just because he was summoned by the high king didn't mean he had to answer immediately.

Dagda had assumed a kingly position upon the throne, looking stern and determined. Morrigan sat beside him, equally if not more stern looking than her husband. Her stern demeanor was rapidly giving way to irritation at the lack of compliance with the summons by the boy king. It was several more minutes before Danu entered, Clara laughing on his arm. All laughter fled the space where the pair sat on the Goblin Kings throne. Sobering quickly the pair came to stand before the High King and the High Queen. He bowed while she curtsy, both of a grace that has long since fled the mortal realm.

"You called Sire?" Danu answered with a bit of a smirk. He couldn't help it having seen the effect of him walking on the Queen's demeanor.

"What took you so long? We sent the summons out at least twenty minutes ago!" The Queens outrage fueled his boldness and he was about to answer when Clara spoke up.

"I apologize my Queen, it was my fault. I am not used to the sensations that are caused by the way fae shimmer from place to place yet, so to spare me discomfort we walked." The lie, while only a half lie, fell easily from her lips and took all the thunder from Morrigan's anger.

"Well, that, that is understandable." Danu found himself having to resist a side glance at his accomplice in a little lie to the high Queen, who now looked quite contrite as her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "We asked you here, the both of you because we will be going later this evening. Clara, you will go and rest before we go." The finality with which he said this cracked the shell of calm the girl had pulled about herself.

"Gran Fa, do I have to go to the courts?" Danu saw the shadow pass quickly through the eyes of the two, disappointment and sadness. But both had suspected and even expected it, at least to some degree.

"I, I don't mean to be disrespectful or ungrateful. But I know that, well my kind are not well received in the courts. Danu has offered me a place here if the two of you will allow it?" She said this with some trepidation, fearful that her thinly veiled request would be denied. She could see the disappointment in her grandparents eyes. It made her heart ache.

"So you do not want to come with us then?" Morrigan asked carefully. She was fearful that they would not get to know their grandchild, their last connection to their son.

"I do and I don't. Gran Ma, I want to be with you both and get to know you. But I would be under foot and I don't know the court proprieties that I would be expected to know which would put undue strain on all of us." Morrigan frowned lightly trying to form a retort to it, but couldn't find one.

"And as I mentioned before, I'd rather not have to deal with the veiled hostilities of the courtiers and ladies on a daily basis. I would come for visits, but I'd also like the time to learn the things I need to so that I won't disappoint or embarrass you. Fa wasn't exactly willing to teach me any of this after all." Dagda smiled wryly knowing the truth in her words. As it stood, she was uneducated in the ways of the courts and she could only bungle things up if she went there right away. Both Dagda and Morrigan nodded their approval of Clara's clear headed thinking. But then Dagda spoke up giving Danu a slightly menacing look, "And what say you Danu? You approve of this?" Danu found himself grinning broadly which probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he really couldn't help it.

"How could I not approve your majesty? I can find no fault in her logic. Besides, I would have to be daft to turn down the chance to have such a bright and beautiful lady in my own court." Morrigan was giving him a far more frightening glare than Dagda. He got the feeling that Dagda was perhaps in his favor, but that Morrigan would rather have him strung up by his most sensitive appendage. Clara was practically trembling with happiness beside him, her energy pouring off brought a smile to all three of the Fae's faces. "We will be taking our leave after dinner this evening then Clara, but we will both come and visit as often as possible." Looking pointedly at Danu, "Announced and unannounced." Both Clara and Danu wore matching grins now, knowing that things would happen in spite of the veiled threat of being interrupted.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know this was not my best, and it's kind of short compared to my normal writing… But that's kind of what I've been trying to do (shorten the stories, not lessen their quality). If you want more to this story, then go ahead and say so, but I guarantee nothing. I could see writing more, but I'm really not sure. It would depend on if my muse allowed for it, and lately he's wanted me to write stuff not about him. (Like you can tell since this story didn't even focus on him, but his daughter.) But really, review, fave, whatever. I do this cause it's fun to write, that and my muse might actually hurt me if I didn't… I have mentioned he's an abusive scut haven't I? Again thanks._

_Took way too long because I kept losing the inspiration to write this one._

_Started Dec 2, 08_

_Ended Jan 12, 11_

_Word Count is 7003  
_


End file.
